


Heartache

by Baneofwonderland



Series: Letters to Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Fluff, Idris - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Sweet, clary fray - Freeform, izzy lightwood - Freeform, letters to magnus, lonely Alec, mentions of Jace Izzy and Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Alec writes a little more to Magnus and it's such a sweet, short thing...





	

**I wasn't going to write again.. It's only a short stay in Idris but I was walking through the square and I had this weird pang in my chest.**

**Jace said it's probably a remnant from a past hunt, a kind of phantom pain.**

**Clary said I'm too young to have chest pain.**

**Izzy says it's heartache.**

**You see, I was walking with members of the Guard, listening to the improvements they're making on the wards but my mind wasn't really there. I was distracted by the colors reflecting off of the towers.**

**They were different shades of blue.**

**And I was trying to remember the exact shade your magic was when I felt the pain. Even as I write this, there's a dull ache inside me.**

**I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss you.**

 

**Yours,**

**Alec**

 

 


End file.
